<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Owl House and King's Squeak by salutarykitten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974295">The Owl House and King's Squeak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/salutarykitten/pseuds/salutarykitten'>salutarykitten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/salutarykitten/pseuds/salutarykitten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You know those "I fed a bot 5000 hours of The Office and had it generate an episode for me"? Well, that's what this is! The gang's all here to do... something, and Amity may be in danger. Or not. Done in script format.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Owl House and King's Squeak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz: I don't know what to believe in anymore. <br/>Eda: i have a roommate for a reason. I know you're not like this... [ grunts ] I don't wanna come off as cruel. Wha‐‐ <br/>Woman # 1: monster! <br/>Luz: in the air! <br/>King: oh my gosh Luz is about to put her staff to grab the owl! <br/>Amity: i didn't think you could actually do it. <br/>Willow: it 's not a thing anyone ever wants to see. You know what it 's like a rainbow but looking at it turns you inside out. <br/>Eda: [ gasps ] flying staffs have power embedded into them <br/>Luz: [ screeching ] king of demons misses nobody! <br/>King: oh boy it 's not a joke <br/>Luz:  [ thuds as a witch apprentice got thrown into this giant ] willow and gus will be none the wiser <br/>Amity: yeah about that... Someone 's following us <br/>Lilith: i need to know more of this tantalizing luz <br/>Eda: oh my friends can't just leave! [ screeching ]<br/>Amity: [ whimpers ] nah die i didn't wanna help you win before i can't stand you! <br/>Lilith: you don't know what you're doing with eda and the emperor 's coven is already on its way to send this witch here to the conformatorium of the human appreciation society... [ grunts ] I don't wanna come back soon. I don't like this... [ gasps ] is it love you know <br/>Luz: i will literally stay with her and you're gonna let us weirdos have witchy together forever since i was a boy <br/>king: [ hoots ] Luz just a bunch of magic <br/>Amity: this place is beautiful for a reason. I don't know what to say humans are giving anime clips to amity. <br/>Gus: [ laughs ] she still thinks she has power over you <br/>Luz: well gee gosh i need to know more <br/>Amity: yeah about the luz, remember me <br/>Eda: this is all my fault <br/>Luz: no where are you going to do with her <br/>Amity: well it 's already been canceled [ screeching ] <br/>Willow: i was wondering where would "love you" get you. <br/>Luz: and friends survive all good and cute [ sighs ] <br/>Hoot: it wasn't my idea <br/>Eda: amity 's diary is the only thing that you can use to make us back home <br/>Luz: no let 's never speak of this again <br/>Willow: i can't help luz in a good body <br/>Gus: that 's right <br/>Hooty: capitalism boy </p><p>[ all right now but that seems to be out of order right here ]<br/>Amity: i will literally escape anything to be called together as eda 's coven. I am free to say i love her <br/>lilith: you know what it 's like a fun club for witches <br/>Amity: oh boscha make me repeat myself despotic ruler of this land. <br/>Empeor: no more running away with it. Luz 's body doesn't mean you can use my shirt and i just taught junior how to pick locks too. <br/>Amity: well luz is my heart <br/>LilitH: oh cramity for a reason nobody understood my wacky antics back at home <br/>Amity: well let me get my friends back <br/>Emperor: no</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I used this website https://botnik.org/apps/writer/ to make this, and a big thanks to the writers on The Owl House wiki for writing up all the episode transcripts!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>